User talk:Makuta Kaper
This is my Talk Page.I will always reply on your talk page. Messages ---- Do you Make your MOCs? Hey, Makuta Kaper, do you make your MOCs? HEY I need you to complete the begining of Warlords history when you can. It might give you inspiration for Makuta Missions. Also, it would be neat if Bloodrex stole the last of the olmaks that were made. This would be neat because Bloodrex used an olmak to hide in another dimension to allow Vavorkx to be framed for what Bloodrex did. Just a notice. Hey!!! Hey Makuta Kaper, how have things been? Just to say Imydrex's Blog has been planned from now until the end so Zoruxx is staying on Axorla Nui Trance Zoruxx's trance will be broken some time along the line but he will probably join kmes rather than ganon & imydrex. Also when r u joining utube? YouTube Awesome. Are you going to make some videos of some of your stories???? What will your user name be? user name cool. then i won't have trouble finding your vids then Tales of time Could you write the next chapter of tot please with a matoran called Poxxu turning into a toa. I have made his model but haven't photographed it. i don't mind how he transformed but could it be at the miners settlement. Makuta Missions Hey its CB2 can MOC Makuta Karath (Makuta of Nynrah) appear in Makuta Missions it will be marked as canon on my page. read Karath's page to completely understand him. (CB2 loggin off) chapter Awsome chapter of tales of time!!!! ThatDevilGuy Can i use yr prank template on my user page??? and can u plz join my That Devious Club??? TOP USER!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!! I'm a top user jus like u!!!!!! I can't believe it!!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!! Also about tales of time; who do you think the gang should be? Red dragons awsome title. I'll make it so that they're escaped convicts of KMES You do? You count me as a friend? Eh. . .thanks. You surprise me. Kaper Wot u been up to? Also u joined utube yet??? vorahk no ill check it now vorahk awsome. u used the pohatu body i used for the gurahk. Thats good as then they look more similar Skrall alright. I really love the designs on his head and shield!!!! Also i swear the black bionicle cansters sets are starting to have mata red alot. I mean onua had it, skrall had it, and according to the summer pics, stronius has it too. (I'm not saying its a bad thing) fused glad u liked it. But, i can't tell u!! Its a surpise, but i'll give you a spoiler. Aliki will die cos of the infection....How that relates to Leresh will be found out soon a deal I'll tell you what, i'll start writing the next chapter and then u can find out ok? katron i haven't finished writing the chapter but it will probably be in it chapter Check out the last two chapters of the blog. It stil hasn't got the the leresh's part tho glad u liked the chapters!!! Wat summer sets u definetly getting??? For me its mata nui and stronius. awsome!!! amazing chapter of tot!!!! also i fully agreee that the mistika suck!!!! The only good set (for mocing purposes(not the set) was krika. I have to agree on the others aswell. Tarix toooskinny. Kiina. A VAHKI LIMB TORSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! metus boring (tho i love the re-colouered body). I think cendon is tan but it still does looks like jetrax and antroz!!! Zoruxx I know this is a bit random but, is it just me or does your model of zoruxx have a av-matoran connector??? Also where wuz pev in tales of time?? Mechanicle Rahkshi Hey, I made another Mechanicle Rahkshi. Put it on the page if you want to. Oh, and that blue arm is my soon to come Male water toa tatron~ Kaper Whats up?? anything intresting goin on fer u??? Turahk if you can, could you also make a mechanical rahkshi of fusion???? thanx about the chapters. Get them in lots?? Do u mean from your supply or need to buy them in lots??? ebay. oh. Also cool idea about pev. i've put a spoiler up on my page. What's your opinion on it??? thanx glad u liked it. It will have something to do with running from death but that is yet to be revealed AAARGH!!!! Wow being eaten must be painfull. Also, out of the blue, i gave renders blog a Probably Probably Magneon since he'd clear up the gore efficiently. pev He's awsome!!!! brown peices the last properly brown bionicle i got (not including Vorox) was pohatu nuva!!!! I also don't have that many blue bits(excluding techinc elements) mudd Cool. for bludge and spitfaces images i'm gonna draw them. Cos in inydrex's blog i said that bludge had bullet holes in his mask. Also its getting pretty late over here in the uk so this might be my last message. hey hey,how ya do'in? pev kaper,pev is cool! i looked at ids5621's talk page and u apolegized for making him yellow.well,i think the yellow looks awesome.its like when lego made phohatu orange,that was cool(at least in my opinion)i mean,ganon wouldn't haver been created!!! any way,cool pev. good good, thank you.oh,by the way,what time is it in ohio? prank hey kaper,u know how if some one scrolls over your prankit gives it away?well,if you move the page to what ever shows up when u scroll over a real message alert.then that way people will fall for it more. washington i live in washington.and it is 5:30 pm. is yours pm or am? donno its hard to tell.i will be loging off in a little while because i am having dinner.but ask me stuff on my talk page because i will get on after i'm done with dinner. hey kaper. the last chapter of tot was awsome!! I drew some pics of imydrex and some red dragon mvts for imydrex's blog. I also drew bludge so check them out. hey hey,wassup? good good. (so many sigs!!!) re:sigs how many? me have more!! mehavemoresigs!!!mehavemoresigs!!mehavemoresigs!!! oh,me have more sigs than you. don't know your new rahkshi is awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! way better than the first one. and,i don't know if ids loogged off.probaly. u r not cursed!!! hi. glad u liked my drawing. also spectux asked me out on a date. i sorry but i turned him down :(. maybe you might. not now Ids is on!!!now your not cursed. RE: Sysopship Sorry, but I think we have an adequate amount Administrators right now. We'll see, since I haven't seen Pirakafreak edit in a while. Sincerely, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 22:58, 12 March 2009 (UTC) cb woooohooo!!! What was up with the site???? this is my moc of jex before he got the jaxok. new page hi.i'm going to make a new page about robots that look like robo riders.in case you don't know, this is a pic:http://www.eyrie.org/~dvandom/BW/Lego/proberiders.GIF. they are going to be little motercycles that carry messages for my matoran in slikra nui. jaxok awsome drawing!!! I haven't seen the turahk i'll just check that now. rahkshi cool turahk!!! Which rahkshi is best in your opinion ? sig um....yeah!!! I tried to get pics into mine but i couldn't. sig could u plez!!!????! if you do could i have the pic of ganon and imydrex used in my infobox????? Also whats yer opinion of the red dragon's modded mvts?? venom Randomly: I LOVED SPIDERMAN 3!!!! thanx about the mvts and the sig. In the new bionicle movie apparently mata nui kicks tuma's ---!!!! hi whats up??? Heres a little something that will disturb u for the rest of your life!!! Quote Hey, Kaper. I just wanted to tell ya that I came up with a quote for my version of Kelx. It's at the top of his page. Go check it out. (Toa Hydros 13:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC)) hey wat u been up to? hey hey,wassup?i havn't talked to u in a while.i'm going to become a youtube member soon. hello Katron lives!!! part 1 of it is now on bso1 and so is part 2 re:message It isn't showing it Also i never knew this; gresh's shield split function is non-canon. I always thought that way looked better!!!! name like makura this is a name of the top of my head; iclator (prunonced eyeslator). also do you have a pic of it i could see? wow Holy ----!!!!! i'm not joking that has got to be one of the best glatorian mocs i've seen. The blend of red and white is amazing!!!! Also i like the use of the pridak blade too. i thought u didn't like metus? close call I prefer your actual moc but i think it should hav had red like hydroses. Thanx about the sig!! empire of da skrall that wuz an amazing chapter!!!! glatorian hey,i saw the pic of your glatorian on the image slide show.it is awesome!!!reminds me of tarix.except without the huge spikes. have you seen that user called ugly lonely guy???? what a weird name. custom hey,look at this:http://www.odysseyhouseonline.com/VMFF_Main_Gate.html. it has cool stuff and masks.my favorite is the Lhikan/pohatu mata mask. sound effects just search free sound effects and it'll come up with a bunch.sorry for reading that,i was bored. hey hey,wassup?not'in much happening over here. Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Do you wanna write a chapter of Legends of the Order of Mata Nui? ha fat obese guy, ha ha ha !!!!!! good good.i'm going to log off for a while.i'm finishing the second chapter of matoran tales. waddauthink? hey look at this':' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ORuOz5dnfo&feature=channel_page skip to 3:10 and u will see a rahkshi like guy dancing(that is not important).wat do u think? imydrex's blog NOOOO!!!! I need lersh and jessaco for the ending of matoran adventures desperatley!!!!! Please can't you just use pev and pakera pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase!!?????!!!! shaking it shall revealed in the nxt chapter. Are you gonna do the tales of time chapter now? Also today i randomly got gorast (completing my makuta collection) Death awsome, i love death. well not human death but...........NEVER MIND!!!!!! outta intrest who do you prefer as a set; mutan or chirox???? I prefer mutran. HOLY **** amazing chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and extremely long and emotional too!!!!!!! blades I love chiroxs blades too. but the thing that annoys me is that they can't be held by the side of a bionicle hand. lereshes blog no it is not canon due to the fact that it conflicts with the fact that leresh is saved by poxxu whilst poxxu is trapped in a sandstorm. but it still is pretty good. realveled my storys matoran adventures and imydrex's blog are about to finish very soon and all will be revealed. it will end very unexpectedly!!!!! chapter tanx about the chapter.its nearly finished. --Ids5621 18:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) wassup hey,wassup?not'in much going on here. time 5:00ish TDC member temp. I made a template for TDC members. TDCMember (with the thingys around it) hey wasup hey,wassup? do u like my new thatdeviousclub invantation template? here it is: i made it so it didn't seem like i was trying to recruit members without asking thatdevilgy. so, whats going on over in ohio? not much is happening over here. do you like my chapter of Legends of the Order of Mata Nui? i took a little idea from my inactive blog, Bazuka's blog. i was going to have a island in it,but when i decided to cancel it it was too. name Hi this is biogecko I really love your and hydros's articles I also love the makuta I was wondering if you had any Ideas for a name for a vehicle. also is it okay if I make my first makuta have your username as his name and if I base a creation off of the mechanical rakshi. thanks pleas leave a coment [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 00:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC) hey hey,wassup? hello hey!!! Wassup??? I just wanted to say matoran adventures is finished and so is imydrex's blog. Also running from death has started!!!!! Check it out. Also someone linked zoruxx's page to my user category. I don't want people thinking hes mine, cos he rightfully yours! I mean hes too awsome for me hey hey, hey again hey, if u join,do u want to be a recruiter? weird hey,u know that vandal,akutamakirk? well its krikamakuta backwards.and there was this other vandal named akutamlitib.bitilmakuta.i think they were the same guy. yr club can i join please??? club there are alot of clubs popping up!!!! I would love to join!!!! also glad u like running from death hey hey,this will creep u out: club u know your club. Could I be vice leader please Please Please!!????? club sig Hey! Wassup??? I made a sig that links to your club. I hope you like it. I got the idea from Ids.Nalek and Lewa will be fighting for us in Legend of the Hau. Btw, could you please write chapter one??? I except Sure I'll join. [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] the [[User talk:Vizserk|'SHADOWS']] Legend of the Hau Thanx. Could you make a climax at the end of the chapter, like a Makuta or something appears jus before a battle and it all goes hay-wire? --[[That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 00:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Makuta Kaper's Minions Can I please join??? P.S. Iam [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'ThatDevilGuy']]!!! So? So??? Mario Kart Wii FTW!!!!!! --[[That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 02:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) re:FTW It really means For The Weird! but b4 my friend told me I thort it meant For The World! Bowser in Baay mario's kart is funny!!! --[[That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 02:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Krika Really??? I thought the krika heads were silver. Also u know your club. Could I be vice leader please Please Please!!????? vice leader oh. I probably didn't notice. I had an idea for Kopaks hunt. Zoruxx gets hauted by the onu-matoran explorers and he finds something (yet to be revealed) I've been on it. ROBOT WARS RULEZ!!!!! I used to watch it all the time. Robot warz Come to think of it...I don't actually know. I wish they started it again. awsome sig Awsome sig!!!! Yeh, good times, good times. Maybe they stopped cos of the recession. Actually my fav is probably terrorhurtz too zoruxx and poxuu Poxuu is currently out cold and buried in sand( he will apear in running from death) and what zoruxx finds will be revealed soon. kaper Whats gonna be the out-come of tales of time???? i mean what gonna happen next???? Is it continuing on the endless ocean planet because running from death isn't gonna have branching stories. yeh it is a good sig!!!! oh well, the sigs awsome!!!(Sorry about my repeating!!!) Also i'm thinking of buying Axalara cos I've found it on offer in a shop. titan It is awsome, but the thing is.....IM VERY IMPATIENT!!!!! I could have had all the glatorian but I got impatient in the shop and bought gorast instead of tarix, cos he wasn't there!!!!! Its my one weakness!!!! 100 bucks yep moneys great isnt it!!!! ? Who is your favourite canister set of 2006-2009?????? 2 answers is fine. Umm tough choice....probably nuparu inika or one of the piraka( but don't count that as a final answer) vorox + skrall I prefer vorox over skrall hey hey, whats going on? i just got ten dollars and i'm going to get five dollars for my birthday in two days.my mom or dad pick out a present and whatever money thats left over they give to me.i guess they are geting a big one this time. can I join can I please join Makuta Kaper's minions [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 19:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) mechanical Rahkshi Hi I love your mechanical Rahkshi and was wondering if I could make sets like them [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 19:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! What about me!?!?!? I noticed on pokermask's talk page that you haven't linked TDC on your current sig. hi wassup??? its bionicle dude's bday!!!!! chaptor glad u liked my story. I gonna read yer chapter of lotoomn soon!!!! A Skakdi's Mission I liked the chapter. Thanks for writing it! yer chapter wuz awsome!!! Thanks Thank you for letting me join and letting me build the MOC [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 02:07, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Makuta Minions Can I join Makuta Minions? bday i fink it wuz yesterday. Oh! who gets the olmak then???? olmak guud good Thanks Thanks for letting me join Makuat Minions. greg REALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u must be kiddin!!! april fools ha!!good one. i'll tell biodude. u had me worryied woop hah ha! you got me! at first i belived it. then i grew skeptikal. Tales of the Arena If you wish to add to my story "Tales of the Arena", you have my permission. kaper wassup. check out my new chapters in kopaks hunt and legends of the order of mata nui. Pokermasks liked my chapter so much that he decided to continue it in another of his stories! The Eritko Chronicles Would you like to write a chapter of The Eritko Chronicles? Legend of the Hau When do you want to write Chapter one??? kaper wassup??? Do u no how to make mnolg pics??? Also Zoruxx's trance is finally broken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yo what do you mean by that pic? --TakaNordas 15:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) p. s. i noticed your talk page was a little messy. not an insult. i run a buisness called TakaNordas 4 Help. I can clean it, if you like. It's totally free and totally worth it! If you don't like it, I will fix that in no time! Hope we can be friends, --TakaNordas 16:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? hey hey kapes!!! wassup??? Hello Hello. What's been happening? totally yes thanx glad u liked my chapters. come to think of it im gonna write the next chapter now. Also, if u already havent, check out Dirty Money USA is it spring break where u are?? Cool, same here!!!! I just wanted to ask, do u have any mc matoran???? whoose yer new makuta??? of course batterys dead!!! I furgot! I is stoooopid!!!! on another note; I WANT PURPLE BACK IN BIONICLE!!!!!!! But surely if they can make gold and stuff wouldn't that cost more. also i never got any purple bios :( winnie the pooh i've heard of him. i watched him when i was little. lets hear the joke HA!!!HAA!!! Now its my turn why is tigger so dirty??? because hes always playing with pooh!!!! another question; whose better; the inika or mahri????? i prefer the inika I swear jaller was the only good mahri. Also the piraka's spines sometimes interfere with head poseability. thats their only down-side!!! Youngling! Lol. (Laugh Out Loud). I'm like the youngest user on TBW!!! Unless you join! Lol. --TerryDavisGant_____ Talk 22:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Nuparu I liked nuparu too. and the originality of kongu(though small and bulky isn't really a toa of air style) The worst tho was hewkii. He looked as if he was slapped together at the last moment TBW Sure! It's The Bionicle Wiki. All the admins are like 19 to 40!!! And all ma friends are older than me too!!! And clikc here: http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:ThatDevilGuy!!! You can join BRW (Bionicle Review Wiki)!!! --TerryDavisGant_____ Talk 22:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) gresh I suppose but they hid that in cgi poses and and he doesn't finish up as bad as hewkii. hewkii was always one of the best till the mahri. new question: better? Mistika or Mahri? Silver I used to like silver till 08. GGEEZZZ!! they way ova did it. And i swear the makuta went matoran. I mean krika and gorast had matoran arms while bitil had a matoran body fer godsake!!!!! MoC Contest Started. Thank you for notifying me. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 23:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) krika I say antroz came close too. hey hello.wassup? i'm kinda sick. Minions Can I join the Makuta kaper minions please?--Abc8920 09:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) easter happpy easter to u too(tho a little late). Ha Ha about the magneon joke!!!! A little humour goes along way Dark Missions Would you like to write a story for Dark Missions since you are a member of the Order of the Great Collectors?